


La Petite Mort

by Kahtya Sofia (KahtyaSofia)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot, Spontaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/Kahtya%20Sofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Nate have reunion sex after a short separation. There is mirror sex and orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic is not for planejane per se, she will recognize at least two elements of it that I've included.
> 
> This is for my own 'enjoyment' as a break from my warbigbang fic. Unbeta'd, all errors my own.

Nate’s suit coat lands in an untidy heap on the floor. Together they step over it and keep right on walking. Brad doesn’t care that they’ve only been separated a short time, this time; they’ve been apart and Brad needs to reaffirm and reacquaint. Nate’s tie sings as Brad rips it from the collar of his shirt. He shakes it loose of his fingers and pays no heed to where it lands. All he cares about right now is Nate’s mouth beneath his, Nate’s hands tightly fisted in the front of his shirt, and how far away they are from the bedroom.

Nate stalls their progress as he kicks off each of his shoes. Brad takes advantage and changes the angle of the kiss. It’s a sloppy, wet kiss that makes their lips slide too easily and he misses at first. He doesn’t give a fuck and just shoves his tongue deep into Nate’s mouth, finding Nate’s own tongue waiting for him eagerly. They’re both breathing so hard it’s loud and echoes through the near-silent house.

They reach the bedroom and Nate tugs Brad’s shirt over his head. As soon as he’s clear, Brad reaches for Nate’s belt and rapidly opens the fly of his trousers. Nate is leaning in; his hands are clumsy on the buttons of his own shirt, as he eagerly presses hot, open-mouthed kisses to Brad’s throat.

Nate’s hands get trapped in the sleeves of his shirt and Brad yanks hard to free him. Suddenly, his face is clutched tightly between Nate’s strong hands and his mouth is again covered by Nate’s wet lips. Brad shoves Nate’s trousers over his hips and he steps out of them. Brad wants Nate naked; he wants to touch warm, bare skin and to taste the same skin he touches.

His shoulders ache as Nate grips them tightly, his breath hot and moist on Brad’s throat when he moans, “Touch me, Brad. I fucking need you to touch me.”

Brad’s heart slams against his ribs and his cock surges at the neediness in Nate’s voice, but it doesn’t make sense. Brad’s confused. He’s already touching Nate. One hand is feeling the play of the muscles in Nate’s back, the other is gripping his ass through his briefs and bringing their hips tight together. The feel of Nate’s hard cock against his hip is making Brad’s own hard-on press painfully against the rough denim of his jeans.

“You fucking cock tease,” Nate moans, grinding himself against Brad. “Sick of my own goddamn hand, now fucking touch me.”

Suddenly, Brad feels like an idiot. Nate’s  been out of town for two weeks and now Brad’s taking is sweet fucking time to get down to business. He pulls back from Nate, already regretting the move when the loss of Nate’s heat is acute. He splays his hands along Nate’s ribcage and looks down between their bodies. The wide waistband of Nate’s briefs sits low on his hips, revealing the carved planes of his belly and the deep clefts over his hipbones. _Come gutters_ , Brad had nicknamed them, years ago, as he’d tongued Nate’s fresh ejaculate from where it had pooled in that location.

Nate’s cock pushes obscenely at the dark fabric of his briefs, the reddened head bursting over the elastic of the band. With one hand, Brad tugs the briefs downward, freeing Nate’s erection. His other hand he wraps around Nate’s dick.

“ _Fuck_ , yeah,” Nate hisses, his hands on Brad’s biceps are bruising. He presses forward slightly, breath hot against Brad’s throat as he pants heavily.

Nate’s cock is hard, as hard as Brad’s ever felt him. The skin is satiny-smooth and hot to the touch. Even as Brad watches his own hand slide from the base to the head, he’d swear Nate’s dick gets a little thicker and a little redder. Christ, but he loves that. He loves that this is the reaction he’s able to elicit from Nate.

“Is this good?” Brad asks, hearing his own rough voice as he presses his lips to Nate’s sweaty temple. “Is this what you wanted?” He can smell Nate’s sweat and the lingering traces of the cologne he’d applied that morning.

Nate’s hips move rapidly in counterpoint to Brad’s hand. “Yeah,” Nate breathes, his forehead pressing against Brad’s collarbone. “Squeeze me harder.”

Brad does. He grips Nate’s cock harder, squeezing even tighter at the head as he adds a twist to his wrist. Nate chokes against Brad’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the flesh. Brad gasps, his own cock twitching violently in the confines of his jeans.

He pulls back abruptly, giving Nate’s chest a rough shove. Even as he watches Nate fall backward onto the edge of the bed, Brad is tearing open the fly of his own jeans. He shoves them down and steps out of them, kicking them away. When he looks up, he stops short. Nate is reclining on one elbow, his briefs tucked behind his balls and he’s slowly stroking his own hard cock. He’s watching Brad, staring openly at his newly freed erection, a small smile playing about his lips. Nate’s lust is an open and obvious thing on his face and it brings Brad to his knees; literally.

He comes to rest between Nate’s open thighs, pressing forward to kiss Nate, mouth open and tongue delving. Nate moans against Brad’s lips, licking wetly at his tongue.

Pulling back, Brad leans back on his heels and tugs Nate’s briefs down over his hips. He’s rough about it, making it hard for Nate to cooperate though he tries valiantly.

“Did you miss this?” asks Brad, running his hands along Nate’s thighs, feeling the flex of his muscles.

“I was only gone two weeks,” replies Nate, a mischievous smile on his lips. “What was there to miss?”

Brad freezes for several heartbeats before Nate’s teasing smile registers. Relief washes over him like a cooling breeze and he returns the smile. Brad pushes at Nate’s chest again, pressing him back onto his elbows. He lowers his head and swallows down Nate’s cock. The scents of Nate’s sweat and musk are stronger here. The skin of his dick is slick and tangy as Brad swirls his tongue along the tip and licks up the sweet fluid leaking from the slit.

Nate’s hips lift slightly, shoving his erection a little deeper down Brad’s throat. Brad breaths steadily through his nose, inhaling deeply of the coarse hair at the base of Nate’s cock.

“I missed this,” Nate whispers softly. “I always miss this when I can’t have it.”

Brad knows those words are to soothe the sting of the earlier teasing, and it works. He’d say something but his mouth is full. His answer is to move one of his hands to cradle Nate’s balls. He hums around Nate’s dick, sucking hard as he pulls back. Nate hisses through his teeth.

Pulling off, Brad hears Nate gasp and start to protest. Brad shoves three of his fingers into Nate’s mouth, halting whatever complaint he was going to make at Brad’s abandonment of his cock.

“Suck,” Brad orders as his fingers slide into the wet heat of Nate’s mouth. He watches as Nate’s eyes grow heavy-lidded, his tongue sliding around and between Brad’s fingers. “Like that. Get ‘em nice and wet.”

Tugging his fingers free, Brad pushes Nate down onto the bed. He grabs Nate behind one knee and lifts it. He opens Nate, exposing his clenching pink hole to Brad’s gaze and his touch. Resting Nate’s foot on the bed, he uses that newly freed hand to grip Nate’s cock at the base and steady it. Brad sucks him down again, sliding his tongue along the fleshy vein on the underside. Nate moans loudly and Brad drags out that moan by pushing a single wet finger into his ass.

Nate’s hands glide over Brad’s cropped hair, his hips lift rhythmically from the bed and he’s chanting something nonsensical. Brad shoves two fingers into Nate’s hole.

Nate shouts and it trails off into a groan. Brad lifts his head.

“Feel good?” he asks, his voice rough.

“Fuck yeah,” Nate breathes, rising slightly to smile down at Brad. “You got more you can give me?”

Brad shoves three fingers into Nate’s ass and watches as he squeezes his eyes shut and lets his head fall back onto the bed. He’s hot and tight around Brad’s fingers. His body bears down, clenching firmly and Brad feels a shudder run through Nate’s body.

Suddenly, he very much wants to shove his cock into Nate’s ass. He wants to watch himself slide in and out of Nate’s hole, he wants to watch Nate’s face as he feels Brad’s cock inside of him. He wants to fuck him hard, hear the slap of their skin each time their bodies meet. He just doesn’t know how to get all of those things at the same time.

Quickly, he stands to retrieve the lube from the bedside table. He catches sight of himself in the full-length mirror hung on the wall. In front of it is the high-backed chair he uses when putting on his boots. It gives him an idea.

He tosses the supplies onto the bed and turns back to Nate. He grabs him by the arm and yanks him to his feet. “On your feet, Marine.”

“What the fuck?” Nate asks in surprise, not resisting. He’s been caught off guard but he’s not protesting the rough treatment.

Brad drags Nate to stand in front of the mirror. He forces one of Nate’s feet up onto the seat of the chair. He grips his wrists and forcibly presses Nate’s palms to the wall beside the narrow mirror. “I wanna watch you while I fuck you,” Brad says, sinking his teeth into the join of Nate’s neck and shoulder.

“Good, cause this way I can watch you, too,” Nate says, giving Brad a wicked smile in the reflection of the mirror. That smile makes something hot curl inside of Brad’s belly and his own cock bounces in reaction.

Brad returns to the bed and comes back with the bottle of lubricant. He thumbs the lid open and douses himself in the clear slick. He hisses at the cold but impatiently spreads it over his length.

Nate presses his palms to the wall on either side of the mirror. His head hangs between his shoulders and Brad can see his eyes are closed. He rocks backward rhythmically, silently encouraging Brad to hurry.

Brad’s already impatient but the need to give Nate what he’s silently asking for makes the feeling stronger. Grasping Nate’s ass cheeks, Brad spreads them wide, opening Nate to his invasion. He bends his knees slightly to get the right angle, then he stands, giving a hard thrust of his hips.

“Ugh!” Nate cries out as Brad’s cock breaches him roughly. His head snaps up and his hands fist against the wall.

“Oh yeah,” Brad growls, hands gripping Nate’s hips firmly. He shoves his cock deeper into Nate. The heat is scalding around him as he pushes harder into Nate’s tight ass. Brad’s dick is buried halfway when he pulls out to the head and slams himself back in.

“Nguh,” shouts Nate, tilting forward slightly at the waist and pressing backward.

Brad pushes hard with his hips and slides in all the way, the sound of slapping skin is sharp and loud in the quiet room. Nate’s heat is wrapped all around him now, clear to the base, and Nate’s ass is gripping him tightly.

“Fuck, that’s nice,” Brad murmurs as he pulls out and shoves back in.

“Fuck me,” Nate whispers. He’s bracing himself with his fists against the wall. His head again hangs loosely between his shoulders.

Brad grips Nate’s hip with one hand, and Nate’s opposite shoulder with his other. He fucks himself into and out of Nate’s ass, watching the wet, slick glide of his cock as it slides out of Nate’s clenching hole. Nate’s pushing back against him, clenching tightly around him. Brad watches the play of Nate’s striated muscles along his back and shoulders as he fucks himself back into Brad.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, like that,” Brad chants, barely aware he’s even speaking. He likes the rough way Nate moves with him and against him. He likes the sharp smacking sound of his thighs hitting Nate’s ass.

“Fuck me,” Nate says, just a little louder. “Fuck me, fuck me.”

Brad watches Nate in the mirror. His face and chest are bright red, his eyes tightly shut and expression taut. His red, wet lips are parted and in between strings of dirty words, Nate’s tongue darts out to moisten his lips. The sight sends a fresh surge of blood to Brad’s cock and he feels himself twitch inside of Nate’s ass even as his rhythm falters for a moment.

He catches sight of himself in the mirror and he’s surprised. Brad’s so fucking turned on, he looks desperate. His eyes are wide and feverish. His face is as flushed as Nate’s. His mouth hangs open and his lips are red and swollen; evidence he’s just been on his knees sucking Nate’s cock. Sweat covers his skin with a light sheen. His own muscles are rippling beneath his skin, just as Nate’s are. His abs, hips and thighs especially, are flexing hard and burning with his exertion.

“Brad,” Nate’s voice is strident and his tone might hold a note of desperation but Brad’s not sure. “Fuck me, Brad.”

Brad has to shift his hands quickly as Nate leans forward even more, pushing back into Brad’s thrusts hard. He grasps Nate around his narrow waist. His fingertips nearly touch and he can feel the shift and flex of Nate’s firm muscles beneath his skin. Nate’s even tighter around Brad’s cock, bent over in this position. He’s given himself more leverage to fuck back into Brad. Nate’s never been passive when he fucks and he’s certainly not starting now.

“You feel so fucking good,” Brad breaths, slamming hard into and against Nate’s ass.

Nate’s chanting rhythmically now, rough sounding nonsense, _uh, uh, uh_. Brad’s watching his cock slide out of Nate’s hole, watching how Nate’s body stays clamped around him, almost reluctant to release him.

“Brad,” cries Nate, sounding so needy it hits Brad low in his belly. “Fuck me, fuck me,” Nate whispers, then suddenly cries out again, “Brad!”

Brad’s eyes are darting back and forth between the sight of his dick sliding into Nate’s ass, and the sight of Nate’s flushed and tense face. His eyes are still closed and his mouth is still open as he forms a string of filthy phrases. His hands clench so tightly against the wall, his knuckles are white. Brad struggles for balance and rhythm against the assault of Nate fucking back against him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he chants. “Christ, I love to fuck you.”

“Oh shit, Brad,” said Nate, breathlessly. “Fuck me, Brad. Oh, fuck … _fuck … Brad!_ ”

The sound of his name, so needy and desperate, on Nate’s lips has Brad’s eyes searching the mirror for the cause of Nate’s distress. He doesn’t understand. Nate’s body vibrates around him, a violent shudder runs through him. Brad can feel Nate’s stomach muscles clenching beneath his hands. It feels like Nate’s coming but his strident cries of Brad’s name confuse him.

The sight in the mirror nearly makes him come instantly. The only thing that keeps him from losing his tempo entirely is Nate’s pleading.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Nate’s voice implores, “Brad, godammit, Brad, fuck me.”

With each inward thrust of Brad’s cock, thick white come flows heavily from the end of Nate’s dick. Brad watches in utter fascination as Nate’s erection stands straight out from his body. It looks thick and rigid, every vein and ridge easily seen. It’s a darker shade of red than Brad has ever seen and he can _see_ just how hard and aching it is. Come flows freely from the tip, landing with thick, wet sounds on the seat of the chair beneath Nate. Some of it runs down Nate’s shaft and collects on his ball sac, where it finally drips onto the chair as well.

Brad holds tightly to Nate’s waist, keeping him steady and feeling tremors run through his muscles. He feels the same tremors from inside of Nate, as his inner muscles clench at Brad, holding tight to him as Nate vibrates against him. Each time he fucks into Nate’s ass, Brad sees a thick stream of come flow out of Nate’s cock. Nate’s dripping with jizz now; from the tip of dick, from the shaft, and also from the coarse hair lightly covering his balls.

Brad has never seen this before. He’s certainly never felt it before. Fuck, but he has no idea how he made Nate do that, but it was the hottest fucking things he’s ever seen.

Nate’s orgasm passes as suddenly as it had hit him. In an instant, he goes pliant and loose-jointed in Brad’s arms.

“Don’t stop,” Nate says, bracing himself against the wall once again. His legs are trembling but he’s rallying even as Brad watches. “Keep fucking me. Don’t stop.”

Brad’s not sure about this but Nate’s hot and tight around him. He starts to fuck back against Brad again. Brad tightens his grip on Nate’s waist and picks up his abandoned rhythm.

“Christ,” he says breathlessly as the smell of Nate’s come permeates the air. “How did you do that? That was fucking hot.”

“You,” Nate answers, his voice low and rough, “You feel so fucking good inside me.”

Brad glances into the mirror again and sees Nate’s spent cock beginning to flag. It’s like Nate’s going boneless before his eyes so Brad picks up his pace. He needs to come and do it quickly, so he can see to Nate.

It doesn’t take him long. All he has to do is remember the sight of pearly white come flowing freely from Nate’s cock without either of them having touched it.

Brad shoves himself forward, burying his dick deep inside of Nate. He comes hard, watching the come still dripping from Nate’s ball sac. He shouts something, he’s not sure what, but it leaves Brad’s throat feeling raw. He doesn’t know how he even manages to stay standing.

Wrapping his arms around Nate’s chest, he gently pulls him upright. “You okay?” asks Brad, pulling Nate’s body back against his own. “You _are_ okay, right?”

Nate’s head falls back against Brad’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says, still breathless.

Brad turns into Nate slightly, placing kisses along his jaw. Nate shifts until his mouth meets Brad’s. As gently as he can, Brad slides his softening cock out of Nate’s body. The sensation has him hissing into Nate’s mouth, as does the shock of the cool air replacing Nate’s heat.

Pulling back, Nate’s makes a face when Brad’s dick slides free. “I hate that. I will never stop hating that part.”

Brad chuckles at Nate’s words echoing his own thoughts. He remembers the nasty way they’d both stewed in their own filth back in Iraq, and wonders when they’d both become so precious.

Together they stumble to the bed, Brad helping Nate to collapse boneless against the pillows. He’s about to pull away and see about cleaning up the mess they’d made when Nate tugs him down.

“Whatever you think you have to do can wait,” says Nate, eyelids heavy and speech slurred slightly.

Brad knows Nate is going to be asleep in a matter of minutes. Until then, he’ll indulge Nate. He will always indulge Nate. Brad settles down and let’s Nate drape himself over him.

“I was going to see about cleaning up the mess you made of the chair,” Brad says on a sigh.

“I am not responsible for that,” Nate protests around a yawn. “You and that magic dick of yours. Just feeling you inside me.”

Brad swallows past the tightening of his throat. “I’m disappointed,” he teases, letting his eyes fall shut. “I thought you had better self-control.” Nate hums against the skin of Brad’s throat. They’re silent for several long moments before Brad speaks again. “It’s a shame. I liked that chair.”

“Have it reupholstered,” Nate mutters impatiently. “Now shut up and let me sleep. I don’t sleep well when I’m alone.”

Brad pulls Nate closer and decides it’s okay to catch a few minutes of sleep. Nate’s not the only one who doesn’t sleep well alone.


End file.
